<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柚御：Dripping Heart by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781227">柚御：Dripping Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代日常AU，已交往设定。因为背景经历普通，所以性格上也会变得更加普通些。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洗澡充分缓解了小太郎运动后的疲劳，也冲洗掉了汗味。他套上曾经买错号而被当作家居服的朴素T恤，一只手托起搭在脖子上的毛巾继续擦头，另只手则从冰箱里拿出牛奶直接对着包装撕口把剩下的那点一饮而尽。<br/>实实在在的舒服，所以他痛快的大声呼了口气，感受流过肠胃的凉意和热气腾腾的水汽在身体里外碰撞，格外的爽。<br/>不过当他刚拿起手机，自动感应二亮起的屏幕就着实把他吓了一跳。密密麻麻一堆提示覆盖在上面，全部都来自同一个人——他的青梅竹马兼交往对象——御池万夜。<br/>小太郎嘴巴张着，略有心慌的打开未接电话提示里的短信提示，映入眼帘的第一条是个起红脸的表情符号。<br/>该“当即回复”还是“直接打电话”两种选择一瞬间在他脑子里起了争斗，使得他无法清晰判断，可又下意识满心担心对方是否在生气难过。<br/>可不用他费心，下一秒电话就打了进来，手里的震动惊得他险些没拿住。<br/>“你怎么不接电话——你怎么接的那么慢啊——”万夜哼哼唧唧把抱怨都塞进了句子里，而且“不接电话”和“接电话”都被连着批评了，小太郎简直能想象到他垂肩泄气的模样。<br/>“抱歉，刚才在洗澡。”首先，小太郎坦然的道歉。<br/>“快来给我开门，等了好久啊——…”<br/>“嗯？”小太郎瞬间弹起身面向家里大门，下一刻就箭步赶过去，连手机还贴在耳朵上这事都忘了。</p><p>果不其然万夜就站在楼道里。他一只手揣着外套口袋半倚着墙，另只手半因楼道温度而缩进袖口，从里面露出他捏着的手机，这一刻小太郎才发现耳边的电话那头早就挂了。<br/>一看到小太郎匆忙开门，万夜这才歪起嘴巴发出一声陈长无味的鼻音，用肩膀把自己推起来，吊儿郎当的扭着脚步往门前凑了两步。<br/>“我差点就打算从家里窗户直接跳到你这边窗户上来了。”<br/>“说什么傻话呢…”小太郎又无奈又无语，头疼且好笑的回了句。<br/>毕竟他们俩住的公寓可是挨着的，而且恰好都住在同楼层相对的房间。于是小太郎卧室的窗户和万夜的恰好对着，平时还能看到对面，虽然取景并不清楚。<br/>可即使这样说…中间也隔着很远的，还有过道呢。<br/>当初小太郎先搬来，后来万夜来找他。可是一人间住不了，同楼也没位置，就在死缠烂打下成了楼间的邻居。</p><p>“好了，快进来。”现在是冬天，降温后这种便宜楼层的楼道也不保险。凉意从万夜缩着的手和绷紧的肩就看得出来，刚洗完澡穿的这么简单的小太郎自然一开门就觉得凉。这样一想万夜等了半天，便担心的拉着他进屋。<br/>可谁知牵着的手不是向着小太郎那边用力，而是更有力的被拽去万夜那侧。<br/>万夜拉住了他。回头在门槛间对上了视线，他满脸困惑。<br/>“小太郎，陪我出去，”万夜张口说到，扣紧的手指看来并不希望被拒绝。<br/>“哎？”小太郎过于坦诚的把内心的吃惊和困惑用声音表达出来，头往前一探像是不确定自己听错没有。可是他不会听错，反而认为自己表现的有点傻，便赶紧整理了表情重新开口。“现在这个时间？我刚回家。”<br/>练习柔道的他，每天都在坚持训练。外加早上晨跑，或者晚上去社区的健身房。他刚才也是刚从健身房回来。<br/>“这不是理由，”万夜拉着他，意外说出的话很有分量。<br/>不由得被万夜坦然认真的态度与观点击醒，小太郎很快反省起来。的确这不是一上来先用自己情况来拒绝的情况，他甚至没有问对方等那么久的目的。<br/>老实的小太郎把一切都写脸上了，不知抬头万夜就笑的很开心。这么一笑，小太郎也就留了下来，甚至没了反抗的心态。<br/>“你想去哪？”<br/>“去看圣诞的彩灯。”<br/>圣诞临近，许多活动都在应景。没去过这种地方的万夜显得兴高采烈，“刚才恰好读到的报道。在附近。跟我去嘛，小太郎。”<br/>即使冬日夜晚的黑暗与冷气成为了一道小小的阻碍，可是现在却逐渐融化得不见踪影。<br/>也许是因为牵着自己的手因等待自己而被冻凉，也可能是等自己的人眼里的光。像是推开夜晚云层的月亮，又像是重新找回体温的阳光。<br/>小太郎点点头，当然不会拒绝。</p><p>…</p><p>即使要十一点了，他们俩还是上路了。唯一不同的是，他把自己更厚的大衣穿在了万夜身上，将对方细心的裹严实。<br/>因为不合身，万夜瘦小些许的身子在里面，下摆显的更长，袖子也盖过手指。于是他缩起手，拖着前端的空袖子转圈甩，像是小螺旋桨一样挥着小臂，脚步轻松的往前跳着小步。<br/>“万夜，小心别滑倒了啊，”跟不上小跳往前的万夜，小太郎终于从快步竞走改成了小跑两步。他的手从对方腋下勾住胳膊，把万夜拉了过来。<br/>冬天的雪因为最近温度还不错而昨天开始融化，但是融化的雪水又因为今晚的降温而在路边结了点冰。即使地面一般都清理干净现在也很干燥，可是小太郎还是怕万夜这不规矩的走法会滑倒崴伤脚。<br/>万夜虽像个被家长啰嗦的孩子一样苦着脸撅着嘴，但却到了小太郎边上后就很快恢复过来。</p><p>“心情很好啊，”小太郎松开万夜的胳膊，不自觉的语调放柔和，会心笑起来。毕竟看到对方开心的样子，想到自己能陪着出来就能起到这种效果，也就值了。<br/>“是哦，”万夜耸耸肩却没否认，轻松的步调就是最好的证明，“因为今晚会有好事发生。”<br/>万夜大不往前迈，昂首挺胸说出来的话毫无虚假与欺骗，看起来也不是随口一说，就像他真的预见似的。‘到底是他计划了什么？还是他猜到了什么？还是一些明摆着却不讲出来的事呢？这种小太郎可是看不透。<br/>虽作为交往对象，一般万夜都会说出点看透似的话并且证明是真的，所以小太郎早就信服并且对他的话会好好思索注意，却还是因每每看不透而稍微令有些沮丧。<br/>“是…么…”<br/>“当然是啊。”<br/>瞄着身边的万夜，小太郎逐渐沉默下去。他努力让大脑转动试图寻找答案，却不知不觉走起神。</p><p>忽然他的手被拉住。<br/>原本他因不自觉思考而暴露于冬日夜晚空气里的手，此刻已经冰凉干燥。于是这一刻便同万夜之前藏在袖子里的手心温度截然不同。<br/>可是万夜没有缩回来，甚至把温度都奉献了出去。小太郎看过去不放开自己的人，反而吃了一惊。<br/>怕冷的万夜现在像是在大太阳下般挂着自喜的笑容，低头将手指从长袖里伸出来。握住着小太郎，如同指引似的牵向自己，却缩起肩头，把小太郎的手也一起带入袖口中长出来的空间。<br/>小太郎的手被邀请入内，大衣的触感挡住外界的空气，将其包围。而万夜则仔细的用另只手帮小太郎把手好好套进来，确认不漏风，接着就这样把他挽留其中。<br/>不希望他冷。<br/>万夜其实也是如此细心的人。<br/>发觉万夜的心意后，那句“我不冷”的话小太郎没出口。<br/>毕竟这样的想法也在他心中那么强烈。<br/>“万夜…” </p><p>他在袖口里攥着万夜的手，两人肌肤的温差在相错交叠的掌心间扣紧融合，也逐渐被袖中万夜蔓延满的体温给暖烘烘的围住。<br/>万夜巧妙的看懂了小太郎的想法与感激，只是他又把那些小开心从脸上藏起来。毕竟他不善于把对小太郎过于纯粹的喜欢完全展露出来，要不然肯定怎么样都说不完，然后让自己失控吧？<br/>所以万夜把心思呵护进相合的手心中，留在此时两人的时间里，却抑制不了被这份幸福充满，让他的身体给予了反应。<br/>多少有些放弃控制自己了。万夜的手就像是被自己跳动的心震动，带着小太郎的胳膊一起晃了晃。<br/>这看起来就像是小孩子开心的牵着对方的手天真无邪的摆动胳膊，彼此拉着来回荡。不过这次小太郎没阻止他，甚至顺从了他的心愿，前后跟着一起小幅度的摆动起牵着的双手。<br/>“小太郎。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“没什么。喜欢，所以叫一叫而已。”<br/>似乎没什么不对。<br/>小太郎好笑而不语，但也足够满足。他心血来潮的握紧万夜，突然大幅度晃起胳膊，并宠溺的观察万夜被突如其来带起胳膊时露出的表情变化。<br/>随后小太郎就这样调换了位置，变成主动带领对方的人。他故意摆动双手逗着万夜，单纯的留在身旁，牵着人去往想去的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从传统古雅的圣诞树，到现代创意满满的圣诞树，都挂满了漂亮的装饰和彩灯。而各种用灯与铁架缠绕出来圣诞图案和雕像更是分散在公园各处，看起来就像是作品之间在进行场华丽的比赛。加上会动的巨大充气玩偶和摆动亮灯的设施，让整个小公园充满热闹的气氛。<br/>即使还没到圣诞节，日本的人们却早早就开始准备，到处充满了圣诞气息。这个小公园一下子藏满了惊喜，更何况是免费的小型展览，所以即便是这个时间，还是很多人来免费观看，部分人也借着就住在附近的机会而闲来无事的溜达。<br/>小太郎和大部分同龄人一样，喜欢把有趣的东西以及特殊的日程拍照发在社交网站上同好友们分享。但万夜就不同，他几乎对这类不感冒也不擅长，不拍照也不会自拍，也不过多的使用软件，顶多手机就是日常必要取得联系和读取报道咨询用的。<br/>但即使是这样的万夜，不喜欢被拍照的他，也在特殊情况下他会同意合照。因为那是一种留念，和其他人的心意吧。更何况现在是和小太郎，他还是愿意的。<br/>今晚要不是小太郎拽着他自拍，他也不会想着去拍些什么留下身影。而面对这样的万夜，小太郎则尽可能希望能为其和自己一同留下些什么。</p><p>“小太郎你拍的太多了吧…？”<br/>“这个很好看啊，所以想给万夜也一起拍，”小太郎爽朗的回答，自然而然把万夜搂过来，抬头对准举起来的手机自拍屏幕，调整位置好把人和后面的彩灯作品一起纳入其中。<br/>“明明刚才是我叫你出来的….——”万夜小声嘀咕着，却还是赖在了小太郎怀里看向镜头。不过在面对镜头的那一下里，他顿时摆出正经拍照的的面孔，为小太郎好好照了张合照。<br/>“我要去买东西喝，”像是逃避镜头，一拍完万夜就脱离开姿势，看起来对拍得如何根本不感兴趣。想想自己也阻止不了小太郎发去社交软件，所以万夜干脆丢下查看照片的小太郎，为了防止对方开心的拿给自己看，赶紧跑去长椅旁的自动贩卖机前让自己显得忙碌起来。</p><p>跟上去的小太郎本是想再趁机给不爱拍照的万夜拍个背影的，却没想到手机忽然震动起来。<br/>今晚他的手机还真忙呢。<br/>同时万夜那边也同时响起震动提示。只见万夜拿出手机看了眼却没接，反而对小太郎丢下句“你来接吧”便继续去买饮料。<br/>小太郎一看，原来是群视频邀请。难怪万夜不接，毕竟他们里用一个就好了。而邀请的人是他们两个的熟人——也是他们小团体里总能主动出击的那一位——雏森千寿。<br/>连接上视频用了点时间，接通的画面现实自己这边的画质因光线问题有些不清。<br/>“万夜，不来打个招呼吗？”小太郎赶紧招呼万夜，结果却被选饮料的人不知是否故意的无视了。<br/>《果然小情侣在一起啊，》屏幕那头的雏森一听名字就接受为什么有个人不接邀请的情况。他取消掉万夜的号后咧嘴一笑，故意冲小太郎吹了声口哨。<br/>《口哨并不是一个会让人舒服的起哄方式，》另一个被拉入群视频的是小太郎和万夜的好友，小暮。他手机夹在桌子的某个角度上，手里还拿着本书，应该是在学习途中被拉进来的。<br/>《好，好，我知道啦，》雏森轻描淡写的回应对方一本正经的话，没进行反驳也没有去辩解，就这样顺从的换了话题投向小太郎，《你们在哪？》<br/>“附近公园的免费圣诞节灯展，”小太郎边说边把镜头切换成外置摄像头，缓慢的从左到右把这里能望见景色给对面的两个人看。<br/>谁知雏森顿时重声呻吟，昂头往椅子背上倒去。发泄够了后才坐回来，《其实我就是要问你们要不要明晚一起看的，想不到你们俩先去了。》<br/>小太郎先惊后苦笑，“万夜突然说想看。”<br/>《那小子…》雏森好笑了下，也不是放弃了，还是单纯的感叹。</p><p>“是你问的太晚了，新来的。”<br/>一个声音从他们对话的镜头外传如，随后万夜隔着袖子捏着的红豆奶热饮包装伸出来，给了小太郎脸上一个突袭。<br/>“？！”突如其来被碰到，小太郎被热的躲开头看去，整个手机的屏幕也跟着晃动。<br/>然而维持姿势的万夜却俯视间带着几分温和，不过更多的是恶作剧后的好笑，“很暖和吧？”他得意的说。<br/>小太郎道谢接过，不过因为太热所以赶紧放去旁边长椅的空位上，摸了摸耳朵。他也没产生要责备或者抱怨的想法，毕竟万夜买这个是怕他晚上冷。<br/>而万夜呢？<br/>万夜没有买热饮，而是买的普通塑料瓶装绿茶。只见他本人一屁股坐在旁边，也不急于对着镜头里的人打招呼，就先拧开瓶子喝了起来。<br/>《说话还是那样啊，》雏森都懒的纠正万夜的称呼方式，或者说他也懒的在意。<br/>他们俩之间的关系就是这样微妙，说是讨厌，万夜对小太郎说也没有要否定雏森的意思。雏森是因为小暮而加入进来的，因为后来的加上性格，万夜一直不客气的叫他“新来的”，其实雏森比他们谁都大，小太郎也一直恭恭敬敬的的称呼为前辈。<br/>被打扰了学习的小暮一直很安静，他能三心二意做事。所以一边继续看书，一边竖起耳朵确认这边对话，至少目前没提到自己。<br/>《为什么没叫我们啊？》雏森开口问的很直接，《没有我，至少小暮呢？》<br/>这是责备吗？万夜露骨的翻了个白眼，这次他抱着绿茶的瓶子，侧身把脚放上椅子蜷缩起腿，侧身舒服的靠上了小太郎的肩，顺便也歪过头看去镜头，同小太郎一起出现在了镜头当中。而小太郎对此还挺开心的，他老老实实坐着支撑着万夜和手机，简直就是一个人形支架。<br/>“反正叫小暮的话你也会跟来吧？“万夜不客气的讲，“你很吵啊，会打扰我们。”<br/>“万夜...！”小太郎顿时头疼的阻止他，满是对雏森的歉意。可雏森似乎也没介意，多少习惯了，所以小太郎接过话，“可是万夜也没料到雏森前辈会想要组织这种活动...而且还是这个日子。”<br/>毕竟距离圣诞还有几天，竟然恰好前后天碰一起，也太巧了。<br/>谁知万夜悠悠提出个意见，“总之我们都来了，你和小暮去吧，”他靠着小太郎瞄了眼手机屏幕里的两个不一样人的视频框，眼底到蕴含深意。</p><p>这话一出，小太郎立马就懂了，不得不说他很吃惊又很佩服万夜。<br/>他和万夜作为小暮的好友，早就察觉到小暮和雏森的感情。但对于小暮的直白，他俩谁都知道小暮目前的苦恼。因为小暮得不到回应，他的努力却因为自己不善交际的情况变得笨拙而寻不得方法。而雏森明显是喜欢小暮，可是也一直处于暧昧不明且不主动推进的阶段止步不前。<br/>因为这样，万夜对雏森态度也不明确，也称不上特别友好。不过万夜和小太郎谈过，分析过，小太郎知道万夜是希望小暮被回应的，也没有意思赶走雏森。他只是希望雏森可以明确的表达自己，以及发现小暮的期待吧。<br/>小太郎自然不会放着朋友的事情不管，他甚至猜测今日被约出来，是不是万夜也是为了让他们两组人分开，特意给雏森营造了机会呢？<br/>于是他也帮忙复合了起来，当然并没那么明显——“对啊，雏森前辈不是也有许多人是人的吗。”——如果这样雏森都不做出行动的话，万夜可是就要生气了。<br/>《的确你很喜欢这种活动，》另一边的小暮半懂不懂的接了一句，语调很平静。虽然他表情不多，可是看得出来他的注意力还是从书上移开了的。<br/>“是啊，”万夜同意小暮的话，呛起来雏森，“任意招呼你就跟着去了。反正这么多人都可以一起，你随便找人去看呗。”接着他瞥了眼小暮，补充了句，“如果非要咱们的话，这不是还有没来过的人么。”<br/>小太郎在一旁听着，都可以分辨出来万夜最后几句语扬起，止不住的加入讽刺的色调。看来万夜有些不耐烦了，一项嫌麻烦的万夜却不论如何都在试图撬开雏森的脑袋，就差当着小暮面指出来后冲雏森翻白眼了。</p><p>还好的事，雏森还是懂了的。<br/>话说回来，他怎么可能不懂？他可是知道这两个人为了朋友在暗地里怎么帮忙和推他们一把。<br/>即使他开始觉得万夜单纯讨厌他，可是最近大概也看出一半苗头。加上这回太过巧合，万夜的话透露出的含义也差不多就是真相。不论是不是万夜全部的设计，可这部分的确是万夜的计划。<br/>《服了你了，》雏森透过屏幕盯着万夜看了几秒后，失笑的咕哝了句。这话自然被其他三个人听到，小暮只是有些不解，而小太郎则乐起来，万夜虽然还是那副模样却眼底好像通畅多了。<br/>在万夜身边的小太郎，能感觉到万夜显而易见的开心。<br/>并且此时，万夜趁热打铁。他丢下饮料瓶子，翻身换了腿的姿势用一个膝盖正面冲着小太郎跪在长椅上，抬手舒舒服服的搭在了小太郎肩膀上。<br/>小太郎不得不因为肩膀压低和屏幕不问而换了只手举手机，可是他却很喜欢心爱的人靠近自己，所以空出来的手就这样往上覆盖上万夜交叠后从他肩头垂下的手背，轻轻抬高肩支撑柱上来的人。<br/>万夜对小太郎的反应颇为满意，他有那么一刻都想忘记自己在点拨雏森这事，禁不住享受的外头把头贴向小太郎额侧的发梢。随后当那个触感覆盖他眼角和脸颊后，万夜这才瞄了眼镜头。<br/>他冲雏森露出胜利又得意的笑容，看起来完全是故意挑衅与炫耀，小小恶劣的笑容却根本不遮掩自己此刻满足的心情，随后就用眼神要求着对方被想看漏，就那样当着另外两个人的面，在手机前笑着亲了亲小太郎脸颊。<br/>并不深和用力的亲吻，却明快甜美。他故意亲给其他人看的目的格外明显，小太郎有那么一下耳朵发热。但是他们的关系也不是遮遮掩掩，所以相比注意手机那头的友人，他的注意力都被身边喜欢的人抓走，不自觉展露的笑容足够显露出他对这个行为有多开心。</p><p>相比观察雏森和小暮的反应，万夜当然更在意小太郎。他先观察起小太郎，却让侧来寻找他的余光刚好撞见。小太郎冲他温和的笑起来，没想到的是两个人的脸在这个天气下都突然有些升温，万夜陷入自己太阳的双眸中，好不容易才让自己回过神。<br/>至少他很清楚的知道自己要干啥，所以干脆把刚才那一下也算上去，表情整理的非常快，也就对视频镜头露出愉悦和洋洋得意的神色。接着他歪起脑袋，满是让小太郎来帮自己渲染气氛，让彼此头顶头。<br/>“你突然视频，已经打扰我们了。”万夜转而讥讽的说。<br/>完全读懂万夜行为的雏森，表情可以说过于千变万化。幸好他明白这两个人并不是要和自己唱反调，所以只好钦佩且苦恼起万夜的性格，《你们还能继续秀吗？》<br/>万夜懒得回答这种傻问题，却又享受。对外人一般不透露自己思想的万夜，这时候反而对挑衅雏森以及刺激行为津津乐道。所以他扬起笑容，不收敛的用沉默配合神情代替回答，还故意看眼望着自己的小太郎发笑。<br/>《打扰你们了，很抱歉，》想不到小暮先道歉。这无意识的礼貌，却成为很好的催化剂，雏森肉眼可见的有些坐不住，却只能独自无语地叹口气别开脸。<br/>“这不是小暮的问题，邀请他是发的，”万夜很快安抚好友，直接丢给罪魁祸首。<br/>《是是，打扰你们二人世界了，》雏森顶回万夜后，也就那样懊恼的揉了揉自己漂亮的卷发。接着他可有些受不住对面的酸味了，《闪瞎，我要挂了。》<br/>万夜哼声鼻子，胜利的扬起下巴，“本来就是你打过来的，要挂也是我们这边挂。”说完后，已经达成目的的万夜照旧不多招呼，直接按了关闭键擅自挂断了手机。</p><p>…</p><p>那边被切断后，屏幕被剩下的最后一个在线成员完全占据。扩大出的画面里，是被留下来和自己对望的小暮洵。<br/>雏森看着一直安静的小暮，内心显然被万夜成功刺激。就像是那个聪明的后辈设想的一样，真的起了作用。<br/>于是在小暮重新打开书，看起来像是要开口询问是否结束视频继续学习时，雏森先开口了，“小暮，明天咱们俩一起去灯展吧。”<br/>小暮对这话稍微花了几秒做出判断，随后他老实的回答，“考试也快乐，我想学习。”<br/>“还有几天，不差一晚，”雏森尽可能表现的轻松，摆摆手劝说。<br/>小暮的沉默应该就是犹豫，于是雏森趁胜追击，“去吧。”<br/>小暮看来后，那双眼睛好像亮了不少。镜片后的目光告诉雏森，小暮理解这个邀请的意思。<br/>也是，他不可能不知道小暮对他早有的改变。<br/>“一起去吧，”他再次问。<br/>“好，一起去吧。”<br/>终于——</p><p>…</p><p>“那个，万夜…”放下手机的小太郎，回头看向好好坐会身旁的青梅竹马，提出猜测，“都是你料到并特意安排的吗？”<br/>“嗯？”万夜抬起眼角瞄了眼天，装作奇怪的回了声，并没正面回答。<br/>可是就是这样习惯性避开自己的万夜，正是小太郎后来了解到的。现在的小太郎已经懂得万夜的行为模式，万夜肯定并不愿意承认自己付出的帮助，想要就这样埋没。<br/>“为了帮助小暮。”<br/>万夜盯着前方沉默下去，甚至注意到小太郎盯着自己的视线也没回头。他脸上没有表情，可是轻轻努起的嘴却像是思索着什么，又像是在内心对这番话作出不满的评论。<br/>小太郎不解，却开始有些不安。要说的话，说不定这话让万夜不开心了？或者万夜不坦白有什么原因呢？</p><p>“小太郎你太迟钝了。”<br/>万夜的声音轻飘飘的传来，像是苦恼一个孩子的家长似的叹了口气。<br/>“虽然这是一点，可是我当然是想要和你一起啊。”<br/>万夜今晚讲话非常直白，这段很少见。这正好证明了他对小太郎刚才问题的认真，纠正中满满都是无奈和少许不满，却并不会对小太郎生气，反而好笑的站起身，舒了口气。<br/>小太郎注意到自己的笨拙…也是，万夜肯定是喜欢自己所以才会要请自来的，当然帮助朋友也是万夜回去做的事，但他们的感情肯定还是会细细考虑到的。<br/>看来今天自己两次都发出了很笨的询问，小太郎不得不尴尬并充满歉意的垂下头，为自己感到沮丧。<br/>“对不——”<br/>“闭上嘴，小太郎，”万夜来到他跟前打断他。<br/>就在小太郎抬起头时，万夜过着袖子的的掌心从脸变软绵绵的捧住他的脸，要其他抬起来。路在外面的手指尖被夜风吹的冰凉，点滴敷在小太郎的脸颊外廓。<br/>下后方的自动贩卖机发出刺眼的光，把他们这边打成半边两。另一侧不远处的路灯都显得有些黯然失色，就像是给他们羞涩的柔和了光线，去藏起了自身。<br/>外面公园里还热闹，各种彩灯闪闪发光，夺走了人们的注意，无人来到这里。然而就是这样夜晚下的灯海角落，他们在朴素的休息区里，被简单的贩卖机灯光照成了舞台一点。<br/>同周围的夜景划分开，小小的长椅只容得下两个人。<br/>万夜在这里亲了小太郎。<br/>他捧起小太郎的脸，低头让唇齿交融。<br/>意外的，格外的，很温柔小心还青涩。宽大的衣服和袖子让万夜的身形淹没其中，膨起的袖口掩盖住了他们想贴的双唇，也用阴影蒙住两个人如此近的面容。<br/>小太郎被空气吹的有些干涩的嘴唇被万夜温暖的舌头融开，绿茶滋润过的温度涂抹上去，有着清香。<br/>光这一刻变得分外刺眼，像是划破了夜晚，也像是撕开了周围的声音。全都静音了，也全都变得不能融入他们当中。正是因为如此刺眼，他们才眯起眼，最后逐渐闭上眼，唇和唇之间一次次轻碰，吮吸的声音小到不行，可又不断重复轻快的节奏，停不下来的一度碰触对方。<br/>小太郎深处内侧的胳膊，把万夜身长的衣服拉过来。不用看他也感觉到万夜现在分外乖巧的顺从了他，所以他强壮有力的胳膊环上去，更大面积的搂住万夜，用柔软的大衣将其裹住。<br/>像是要把对方珍藏起来一样，小太郎用自己的大衣牢牢裹住万夜，收入亲密当中。<br/>这样主动的万夜，如此突然，如此可爱，如此…不可思议。<br/>啊，对了，这一定就是万夜之前说的那句话的意思吧。<br/>这样想着，刚分开的吻里万夜好像就笑了，弧度拉扯着曾过他的下唇肌肤。</p><p>“我说过吧？今晚会有好事发生。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>